Un moment de Réconfort
by Elyonportrait
Summary: Pour Molly, Sherlock fait partie des murs, il a ses habitudes quand il vient au labo, elle attend toujours avec un impatience ce moment de la journée, mais pourquoi aujourd'hui il ne semble pas comme d'habitude?


UN MOMENT DE RECONFORT

_Coucou alors voila en attendant une fic plus longue sur ses deux la que je publierais plus tard voici un petit OS pour agrémenter un peu la section en autre chose que des slash, sa va éviter beaucoup de mal de crane je crois ! bonne lecture !_

élyon

Molly commençait sa journée de travail sereinement, tout était calme et silencieux, pas que son service était aussi mort que ces cher patient qui l'attendait sur la table dans la morgue, mais elle était pour l'instant la seule arriver dans son service, personne dans les couloirs, elle faisait son travail en fredonnant tout en attendant son moment préférer de la journée, l'arriver de son cher détective.

Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrer il y a 2 ans, elle avait un coup de foudre pour ce beau ténébreux aux yeux bleu pale, très associable qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose à la vie en société, tel un martien fraichement débarquer sur la planète. Même si il venait plus par intérêt du matériel que pour elle, et que son rôle se borner juste à lui proposer du café, cela rester son moment préférer qui lui mettait du baume au cœur pour toute la journée et rendait son travail plus agréable, travailleur infatigable elle ne l'avait jamais vu manquer un seul de ses rendez vous.

Elle le vit arriver au bout de quelque heure et sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, habituellement Sherlock était quelqu'un de dynamique qui ne perdait pas son temps et d'une vitalité et d'une énergie incroyable, elle avait parfois du mal à le suivre, il lui sortait un compliment poli appris par cœur à l'avance ou improviser sur le coup, et obtenais facilement ce qu'il voulait.

Aujourd'hui, il se faisait plutôt discret, comme si il voulait fuir toute trace de vie humaine, elle le vit s'installer dans le labo sans lui adresser la parole commençant ses expériences, lui tournant le dos, elle fut d'abord surprise, après tous est ce qu'un sociopathe peut avoir des crises parfois au point de ne plus supporter le monde qui l'entoure ? elle n'avait pas souvenir que ça lui soit déjà arriver, et l'observa à la dérober s'assurant qu'il ne la voie pas.

Il semblait triste, elle n'en revenait pas, jamais elle ne l'avait vu comme ça, ses yeux étaient tout rouges et elle voyait des traces de larmes briller sur ses joues pâles, Sherlock Holmes qui pleure ! C'était impensable ! Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour elle pourrait le voir aussi triste et fragile, mais qu'est ce qui avait bien pu l'ébranler à ce point ?

Elle s'assura tout de même qu'il n'était pas trop distrait, il manipuler tellement de produits chimiques, qu'une seule erreur d'étourderie pourrai le tuer à coup sur, puis elle du sortir pour quelque documents administratifs, quand elle revint dans la salle elle remarqua qu'il reniflait un peu, toujours le dos tourner se faisant anormalement discret.

Ne pouvant le laisser comme ça et vraiment trop curieuse, elle tenta d'amorcer la conversation en s'approchant de lui

-Hey,…comment ça va aujourd'hui ? fit elle en se faisant toute petite à coter de lui, comme d'habitude elle était pleine de volonté mais prise de terreur à l'idée de prendre la parole, foutu timidité elle ne s'en débarrassait donc jamais ?

-Heu…bien merci fit il d'une toute petite voix inhabituel chez lui, lui jetant un très rapide regard avant de retourner à son microscope et sa pipette, il se doutait bien qu'elle n'avait pas mis plus de quelque secondes avant de deviner que ça n'allait pas bien, mais il n'avait pas envie de jouer aux devinettes, juste qu'on le laisse tranquille, il avait fui ici pour cela, pour le calme et le silence, il toléré Molly car il savait que malgré les quelque questions qu'elle lui bafouillerai elle ne serai pas aussi crissant et minant que le monde qui l'entourait.

-Qu'est ce que…qu'est ce que vous faite ? fit elle en s'intéressant un peu à ce qu'il manipuler tentant de délier un peu plus sa langue espérant retrouver le ton plein d'assurance qu'elle avait l'habitude d'entendre dans sa voix

-Hé bien…heu…la même chose que depuis 2 semaines fit il en référence à ses travaux qu'il menait depuis un certain temps déjà sur une enquête

-Rien de nouveau sur ce cas ? fit elle assez étonné que depuis 2 semaines il soit encore au même point, il y avait un problème, elle le savait, il résolvait ses enquêtes en un temps record et la il ramais complètement sa ne lui ressemblait pas, elle avait l'impression qu'il pédaler dans la semoule

-C'est ça fit il d'un ton las, analyser l'arme du crime, encore et encore, il me manque quelque chose de primordial, dit il d'une voix un peu érailler

Il s'essuya les yeux furtivement avec le revers de sa mains au moment ou il pensait qu'elle regarder ailleurs, attirer par les bruits de ses collègues qui venaient d'arriver mais pas de chance, Molly l'avait remarquer, elle voyait parfaitement son reflet sur les vitres donnant sur le couloir, accentuer par l'éclairage de la pièce. Elle retourna son attention sur lui

-Heu…est ce que…heu voulez vous que vous aide ? Je n'ai pas grand-chose…à faire en ce moment tenta t'elle timidement, elle ne voulait pas le brusquer, mais cette idée de passer un petit bout de temps en sa compagnie à l'aider dans ses projet lui donnait envie et la faisait rougir doucement

-Heu…non ça va aller, je m'en sors très bien…pour l'instant…je vais…bien fit il voyant qu'elle tentait de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas

- Ok, abandonna-t-elle, après tous ne jamais le brusquer, et surtout pas en ce moment, vous… vous voulez du café ? Vous avez l'air…fatiguer proposa t'elle

Il hocha la tête, elle le trouvait vraiment épuisé, ses poches violettes sous ses yeux ressemblait à des ecchymoses, depuis quand n'avait t'il pas dormit ? 3 jours ? 4 peut être, il était assez endurant et têtu pour en être capable malheureusement.

Elle partit chercher 2 tasses de café bien chaud, elle entra dans la salle de pause pour servir 2 tasses, elle en avait besoin elle aussi pour démarrer la journée, 2 de ces collègues y entrèrent aussi en discutant gaiment, s'installant à une table

-Tu n'es pas à la morgue Molly ? C'est rare que tu viennes ici prendre une pause fit une de ces collègue en se servant elle aussi un café

-Oui fit l'autre il est pas la aujourd'hui ton grand brun ? Je ne l'ai même pas vu débouler dans les couloirs !

-Ho si il est la ne vous inquiétés pas, il est déjà au labo ! fit Molly en cherchant le sucre dans les placards

-tiens, on ne l'a même pas vu ! fit sa collègue, tu crois que le chef s'en ai aperçu ? C'est pour ça qu'il se fait discret ? fit sa collègue en réfléchissant au fait qu'elle n'avait pas vu la tornade habituel de Molly

-Il ne va pas très bien en ce moment je crois, il semble… tout triste fit molly songeuse en ouvrant la boite de sucre

-Ba faut pas oublier qu'avant d'être un petit génie c'est aussi un être humain, on a tous des soucis fit sa collègue

-Jenny ! Le petit génie fait au moins un mètre quatre vingt !fit sa copine en rigolant

-Faut croire que oui fit Molly songeuse, bon j'y vais les filles !

-Bien sur on ne voudrait pas déranger un café en tête à tête avec ton beau brun fit sa collègue pour la taquiner un peu

-Arrêter les filles, c'est juste pour rendre service ! Je suis trop gentille c'est dans ma nature

- Tu ne le feras pas rester plus longtemps avec un café ! C'est une flèche ce mec ! Il faut trouver d'autres obstacles pour le ralentir fit son autre collègue en rigolant

-Ouai je ne sais pas moi, un lit par exemple fit son autre collègue qui se pris un coup de coude de sa copine qui rigoler

-Vous êtes infernal les filles ! C'est le printemps ou quoi ? De toute façon sa ne sers à rien de me charrier comme ça je n'ai absolument aucunes chances !

-Ho Molly ! dit pas ça tu es une charmante jeune femme, pleine de qualités !

-Il est marié à son boulot ! Et puis ce n'est apparemment pas son domaine les sentiments, il est sociopathe, vous savez ce que c'est les filles ! Je ne vous apprends pas votre métier ! fit Molly les deux cafés à la main

-Oui on sait, comportement asociale, incapable de ressentir des émotions de base, et incapacité à comprendre les règles de la vie en société, bref on ne va pas te faire un topo, tu as dit qu'il avait l'air malheureux, console le

-Ouai joue ton rôle de peluche, tu sais si bien le faire avec nous !

-Elle a raison on ne compte le nombre de fois que tu as récupéré des collègue en larme devant l'entrée de l'hôpital, même le chef t'envoie les chercher !

-C'est parce que…..je sais ce que c'est, je connais la dureté du métier, pour la plupart ce sont des gamines stagiaire qui ne supporte pas la pression, pas de quoi en faire un plat !

-En tout cas, sa fait 2 ans qu'il vient ici, il a du mettre 30 secondes la première fois pour te piquer les clef avant que tu le surprenne au labo, il les as réquisitionner plus d'une fois, on a mis des jours pour les retrouver comme par hasard bien ranger dans leur tiroir, et tu vas pas me dire que depuis le temps il a pas fait des doubles ?

-Qu'est ce tu veux dire ? fit Molly surprise

-Ouai éclaire nous fit sa copine

-Et bien il vient toujours te demander les clefs, alors qu'il pourrait venir en douce les jours ou tu n'es pas la, mais non ! il vient toujours quand TU es la, et ne force jamais la porte, il t'attend même quand tu es en retard ! Excuse moi ma vieille mais si tu n'as aucune chance et qu'il n'est pas intéresser, il recherche drôlement ta compagnie pour un sociopathe de haut niveau je trouve

-C'est parce que…il ne veut pas être surpris par le directeur ! Tenta Molly

-On prend tous la responsabilité de laisser venir ici, parce qu'on sait bien que le boss ne fout jamais les pieds ici déjà d'une, et de deux, il est détective consultant, il a régulièrement affaire à des criminel ce n'est pas notre « père dodu » de chef qui va lui faire peur !

Molly et sa copine se mirent à éclater de rire sous l'appellation de leur chef

-On se demande ou tu vas chercher ça ? « Père dodu » sa lui va bien fit sa collègue plier en deux

-Oui, bon moi j'y vais à plus tard les filles ! fit Molly en quittant ses collègues,

Elle parcourut le couloir et rentra dans le labo pour lui donner sa tasse de café, il n'avait pas bougé de son siège, il avait de nouvelle trace de larme qui brillait sur ses joues

-Merci fit il d'une voix faible en acceptant le café se cachant derrière son microscope, elle lui fit un beau sourire qu'il tenta de lui rendre, mais le sien était beaucoup plus faible, elle commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour lui, et ou était ce médecin blond qui l'accompagner tout le temps habituellement ? Le Dr Watson ?

Il reporta son attention sur le microscope, mais s'énerva de ne finalement rien trouver, il envoya un stylos valser dans un coin de la pièce, Molly repensait aux paroles de ses collègues, elle s'avança doucement jusqu'à lui et posa sa main sur son épaule, il sursauta mais ne dit rien, il semblait apprécier le contact, elle souria, elle était contente d'avoir eu le courage d'aller aussi loin, seulement, au bout de quelque seconde, elle sentit son épaule trembler, et il cacha son visage dans ses mains, il sangloter, cela lui mis une boule dans la gorge de le voir comme ça, il semblait tellement fragile,

-Hey, qu'est ce qui se passe ? fit Molly d'une petite voix toute douce pour ne pas le brusquer, elle ne pensait même pas qu'il lui répondrait, qu'il viderait son sac aussi facilement, ça n'allait vraiment pas du tout, il était au bout du rouleau

-C'est simplement tout. Cette affaire me rend dingue ! Tout le yard m'appelle 24h sur 24 pour avoir la solution toute cuite dans leur assiette, comme si il avait commandé la fin sur un plateau, mais je ne peux pas avancer parce que ces deux crétins de Donovan et Anderson on détruit une bonne partie des indices que j'avais déjà récolté accidentellement ! Il me traite de psychopathe toute la journée, alors qu'ils ne sont même pas fichue d'assurer la protection d'un témoin qui vient de se faire tuer dans leur cellule ! Bon sang ! Et je ne peux même pas payer le loyer ce mois ci parce que je n'ai pas encore était payer de mon dernier client, je me suis encore disputer avec John et Mycroft est encore venu me casser les pieds avec une affaire de la plus haute importance, mais je ne peux pas m'en occuper ! il me harcèle sans cesse ! Je suis fatiguer, je ne dors plus depuis 4 jours et j'ai des envie de cocaïne, mais j'ai tout jeté, et en plus je n'ai même plus de patch nicotine ! Lâcha-t-il d'une voix éraillé se prenant la tête dans les mains

Voici donc le fin mot de l'histoire il n'en pouvait plus c'était trop, Tout le monde le prenait pour un grand génie, mais personne n'avait pensé qu'il pouvait de temps en temps avoir des faiblesses, tout le monde le savait sociopathe, alors personne ne faisait attention à ce qu'il ressentait, pour les autre, il était simplement une machine à résoudre des problèmes épineux, et pourtant il avait tellement besoin d'aide,

Elle l'enveloppa dans ses bras, le protégeant des maux du monde, et passa une main dans ses cheveux, il tremblait un peu et fut surpris du geste mais ce laissa faire, sa respiration qui s'était accélérer quand il pleurait s'était apaiser, ses collègues avait raison, elle avait un don pour consoler, elle lui chuchota doucement, que le yard pouvait aller se faire voir, qu'il devait prendre son temps après tous c'était leur boulot aussi non ? Et que tout allait finir par s'arranger, il dut vouloir la croire car il se pelotonna contre elle, posant sa tête dans son cou, elle sentait ses larmes sur sa peau et continuer de caresser ses cheveux, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait confiance à quelqu'un d'autre comme ça, il avait tellement besoin d'un peu de tendresse, dans ces moment la ou pour lui l'avenir lui semblait plus sombre qu'un placard sans ouverture

Quand elle le sentit complètement apaiser, elle s'écarta doucement de lui, mais elle lui manquait déjà, il ne voulait briser le contact, il voulait encore de sa douceur, de son parfum, il s'accrocha au pan de sa blouse, elle resta encore un peu, puis il attrapa son bras et l'attira doucement vers le bas, et l'embrassa, il posa d'abord timidement ses lèvres sur les siennes puis elle approfondit le baiser posant une main sur sa joue, chassant une larme avec son pouce,

il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait tant besoin d'elle, une partie de lui se voiler la face, et ça venait juste de lui sauter au yeux, c'était bête et simple, il était tout simplement amoureux d'elle, il rechercher constamment sa compagnie, avec elle le monde était différent, elle n'exiger rien de lui, elle était simplement heureuse de le voir tout les jours,

il aimait lui sortir des compliments sur tout et rien, pas de quoi impressionner une autre femme surement habituer à mieux, mais elle sa lui suffisait, il s'était même surpris à être sincère, elle aimait changer de toute petite chose minuscules à son apparence, elle savait qu'il le remarquerai à la seconde, il apprécier ce petit jeux de cache cache, il se demandait chaque jour ce qu'elle changerai ? ses cheveux, ou peut être un peu de couleur sur ses ? et il adorait la voir rougir, il avait l'impression d'exister comme une vrai personne et pas une bête de foire ou un « psychopathe » s'attirant les foudres de toute les personne qu'il rencontrait.

Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et se séparèrent aussitôt, pas assez vite pour qu'ils entendent un click assez distinct, John Watson venait d'entrer dans le labo, il devait les observer depuis un bout de temps pour qu'il est le temps de les prendre en photo, il était venu s'excuser de leur dispute débile et ils le virent avec un immense sourire aux lèvres son portable lever droit devant lui

-Cette fois ci j'en ai la preuve ! fit John en enregistrant sa photo du couple

-Tu fais quoique ce soit avec ça et je te découpe en morceau ! fit Sherlock en s'avançant vers John

-Moi aussi ! fit Molly en rejoignant son détective préférer pour menacer Watson

-Voyons voir je pourrai la mettre sur mon blog pour prouver au monde entier que Sherlock à un cœur, qu'est ce que tu en pense Molly ? fit il en rigolant

-Je pourrai tout aussi bien prouver que ton cerveau est aussi petit qu'une noix cher docteur watson et j'ai le matos pour ça fit elle en montrant la morgue au loin

John déglutis, puis remarqua outre les poches violettes sous les yeux de 4 jours sans sommeil DE Sherlock, des traces de larmes sur ses joues

-Sherlock….fit John en montrant qu'il avait compris les circonstances

-Sans commentaire John, un nouveau désastre du yard à m'annoncer ? fit il pour changer de sujet

-Pas cette fois, mais ils veulent les résultats au plus vite Sherlock, ils m'ont encore harceler pour ça hier soir

Sherlock soupira en passant une main sur son visage fatiguer, Molly entrelaça doucement ses doits dans les sien, John fit celui qui n'avait rien vu, presque sifflotant en regardant en l'air, faisant rire le couple qui le regardait

-Non mais faite comme chez vous moi je crois que je vais vous laisser, il doit surement y avoir Sarah qui m'attend et….énonça John qui reculer vers la sortie, ne voulant pas les déranger plus

-C'est ça, enfui toi comme un animal traquer parce que tu vas avoir affaire à moi si tu dis quoique ce soit ! fit Molly en plaisantant, elle savait bien que le médecin ne ferai jamais une chose pareil

-Un animal c'est ça la clé ! fit soudain Sherlock faisant sursauter tout le monde

-Tu as une piste ? fit John revenant sur ses pas

-Oui je crois que je tiens la solution cette fois ! John j'ai besoin d'aller au muséum d'histoire naturelle pour vérifier une théorie !

-Super, la dernière fois que j'y suis allé c'était en CM2 ! bien j'appel un taxi et tu me rejoins fit John en laissant le couple qui se dévorait du regard sans vraiment l'écouter, autant parler à un mur

-heu…..ok…il y a quelqu'un ? fit il alors qu'il avait perdu la connexion avec le couple d'amoureux, bien si je vous dit qu'un dinosaure est entré dans l'hopital et….non toujours pas ? bon tan pis fit en partant vers la sortie

John partis, sherlock avait du mal à ne pas embrasser molly, il était à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre, leur nez se toucher, justement au moment ils était tranquille tous les deux, l'affaire leur sauter dessus, ils auraient plein d'autre moment elle le savait.

-Va y il va t'attendre fit Molly en souriant, il semblait hésiter, ne voulant pas partir, il prit sa veste à la va vite et eu juste le temps, avant de partir, d'attraper son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser enfin, avant d'ajouter je reviens dans une heure ! Et de partir comme un ouragan laissant Molly toute rêveuse à son labo et sa morgue. Elle avait retrouvé son Sherlock énergique et plein de vitalité, et avait gagner un avenir plein de surprise, elle savait maintenant que cette affaire de malheur n'en avait plus pour très longtemps, elle retourna dans sa morgue pour s'occuper d'un de ces cadavres, les dictions avait vraiment raison pensa t'elle, l'amour vous tombe souvent dessus au moment ou de désespoir on s'était permis de ne plus y croire.

Fin


End file.
